ONLY LARRY STYLINSON
by adlergirl
Summary: Serie de drabbles, medio inspirados en las canciones de Harry y Louis: From the dining table, Two ghosts, Too young, Habits, Lights up, Falling, Always you y No Control.
1. FROM THE DINING TABLE & TWO GHOSTS

ONLY LARRY STYLINSON

Serie de drabbles, medio inspirados en las canciones de Harry y Louis: From the dining table, Two ghosts, Too young, Habits, Lights up y Falling.

¡Porque el Larry es real señores! Y espero que acaben juntos o que cada uno sea feliz por su lado, en serio.

¡Feliz navidad Verdi! Espero lo estés pasando bonito con tu familia y este regalito te guste, después de todo lo que hemos hablado sobre Harry Styles, sus canciones y de hacernos fans en tan poco tiempo, creo que es lo mejor que he podido hacer. Sorry por hacerlo en tan corto tiempo y ojalá no me mates por hacerlo tan cortito.

Me encantó este video, mírenlo:

www . youtube watch ?v= WXNE qHwI 9bU

Solo tienen que quitar los espacios.

* * *

FROM THE DINING TABLE & TWO GHOSTS

_We haven't spoke since you went away_

_Comfortable silence is so overrated_

_Why won't you ever be the first one to break?_

_Even the phone misses your call, by the way_

Su carrera de solista estaba apenas iniciándose, pero parecía que venía un futuro prometedor para él. Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no podía sacarse a Louis de la cabeza? Había sido un completo idiota cuando rompieron, pero en parte entendía que no todos eran como él, que hasta cierto punto no le importó que la gente supiera sus preferencias de compañeros. Louis era demasiado lindo cuando joven, se prestaban ropa y vivieron juntos con resultados alentadores, pero llegó un momento en que tomó esa actitud de chico hetero malo y todo el outfit nuevo. Las relaciones falsas dejaron de funcionar para él y quería poder contarles a todos sobre ambos, Eleanor también debía esta aburrida de tener que fingir su larga relación con Louis. Intentó muchas veces tratar de hablar sobre eso con Louis, pero simplemente parecía muy distraído. Luego empezaron las peleas, sin razón alguna al menos para él. El sexo se hizo cada vez menos constante y de repente veía cosas en Louis que no le gustaban. Quiso engañarse, decirse que era por su cambio de apariencia y ese estirón que dio y que lo hacía más alto que su novio, pero había demasiadas cosas malas. Se estaban volviendo tóxicos el uno para el otro.

La separación de Zayn le dolió, pero trataron de seguir y llegó un momento en que decidió que lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo. Ambos debían lidiar con sus nuevas carreras de solistas pronto y habló o intentó hablar con Louis, porque este en la discusión que tuvieron le echó en cara que nunca fue bisexual o gay, sino que estaba probando con él. ¡Mentira! Gritaba su corazón, y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que Louis estaba intentando mentirse a sí mismo. Pero aún así, esas palabras dolieron y ese dolor le hizo hablar más de la cuenta. Puede que haya lastimado un poco a Louis, pero se lo merecía. Solo le quedó centrarse en él mismo, tenía mucho que hacer y se hizo más abierto con sus gustos, de ropa, de música, tuvo algunas cortas relaciones, pero cada que se encontraba solo, recordaba a Louis y pensaba en si algo se podía arreglar. Sus nuevas canciones empezaron a sonar más melancólicas y de repente decidió sacar todo lo que sentía en esa canción. La esperanza sin base que le quedaba estaba puesta en esa canción. Ojalá Louis al menos la escuchara porque de lo poco que sabía de él, era de parte de los medios y no eran nada buenas noticias.

-Ojalá hubiera una forma de reparar lo estúpidos que fuimos en ese entonces.

_Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_

_But you, you never do._

Y tal vez la respuesta no fuera inmediata, tal vez se verían una que otra vez de casualidad o no. Harry solo estaba seguro de una cosa, si lograban volver a conectar, si se daba algo nuevo entre ellos, esta vez no sería igual, no dejaría que se acabara así porque sí, sino que lucharía por ello. Había cambiado, ambos lo hicieron, no todo tenía que ser igual; con el tiempo las personas cambian, solo debían poder encontrar el encajar de nuevo. Pero mientras la oportunidad llegaba, solo le quedaba seguir plasmando lo que sentía en canciones.

_We're not who we used to be_

_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me._


	2. TOO YOUNG

TOO YOUNG

_We were too young to know_

_That we had everything_

_Too young_

_I wish I could've seen it all along_

_Sorry that I hurt you, darling, no_

_We were too young._

La separación de la banda era algo que ya estaba decidido desde comienzos de año y pese a ello, fue doloroso ver como Zayn tomaba su camino antes de tiempo. Ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que iniciaron en One Direction, ya no era lo mismo para ninguno de ellos. Iniciaron con 16, 17 o 18 años, y ahora se suponía que debían saber decidir mejor que cuando solo eran unos adolescentes. Con todo y eso, aún pensaron que todo estaría bien. Es decir, no por nada llevaban ocultando su relación por varios años, con altos y bajos, fingiendo salir con chicas y cosas similares; pero cuando estás en esa edad en que no eres ni tan joven ni tan viejo, nada es fácil.

Las discusiones entre Harry y Louis se hicieron más continuas, constantemente dañándose entre ellos sin razón alguna, tal vez la presión externa, el hecho de que Louis siempre intentara ocultar su obvia bisexualidad y Harry mostrándose tan abierto siempre los hacían chocar. El punto de quiebre llegó al fin y no importa ya quién lo dijo primero, se estaban haciendo demasiado daño a pesar de todo el amor que aún sentían; Harry pidió tiempo entre ellos, si la banda se separaba y cada uno iba por diferente camino, tal vez en unos meses de estabilidad por separado podrían arreglar algo…

-No es tiempo lo que necesitamos Hazza. Lo sabes bien, no es como cuando empezamos y podíamos incluso bromear sobre nosotros en una relación. No estoy listo para que todos me critiquen por ser algo que no soy.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no eres gay? ¿O al menos bisexual? Por favor Louis, que si no lo fueras no hubieras seguido mis jugueteos y no llevaríamos 2 años juntos. No me vas a decir que soy especial o algo así.

-Pues no creo que me hubiera revolcado con el primer chico que me hiciera una insinuación, y mira que he tenido muchas de esas. Esto fue solo una etapa, éramos jóvenes y necesitábamos probar cosas, eras mi mejor amigo y lo hizo todo más fácil. Este es el momento en que le ponemos fin a lo que sea que hay entre nosotros.

-Claro, ahora ya ni es que hayamos sido novios, sino que era ¿una especie de amigos con beneficios para ti? ¡No intentes venderme esa mierda Tomlinson! Si tus malditas inseguridades no te permiten decirlo, entonces lo diré yo: Estoy terminando contigo, porque eres un imbécil inseguro y solo me haces daño- los ojos de Harry estaban algo empañados, parecía a punto de llorar, pero conteniéndose – Que apenas terminemos con la banda no te quiero volver a ver- y salió de la sala de descanso donde estaban ambos.

Louis por un momento pensó en detenerlo, ¡no era lo que quería! Quería poder tener un corte limpio, Harry, su Hazza no era así, era dulce, amable y lindo. Pero tal vez solo era que ambos se habían quedado estancados en el pasado y por eso peleaban tanto, no sabían como lidiar con los cambios del otro.

-Al menos sé que no me arrepentiré de esto.

Y aquí estamos, años después y Louis plasmando en canciones lo que sentía por Harry, lo que nunca dejó de sentir por él. Solo intentó engañarse a sí mismo y perdió tanto en el proceso. Quería creer que Harry aún pensaba en él, que lo extrañaba tanto como lo estaba extrañando Louis. Solo le quedaba esperar que Harry escuchara su canción y pudiera perdonarlo por haber sido un maldito inseguro y haberlos dañado tanto. Eran muy jóvenes, al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Seguía teniendo esa maldita inseguridad, pero esta vez quería poder luchar por lo que sentía.

_Sorry that I hurt you, darling, no_

_We were too young._


	3. HABITS

HABITS

_Never thought that giving up would be so hard_

_But God, I'm missing you_

_And your addictive heart_

_You're the habit that I can't break_

_You're the feeling I can't put down_

_You're the shiver that I can't shake_

_You're the habit that I can't break_

_You're the high that I need right now_

_You're the habit that I can't break_

No había de otra, si la inspiración era mejor pensando en Harry, pensaría en él cada vez que escribiera y que cantara una de sus canciones.

No tenía nada que perder, al fin y al cabo. A esas alturas le importó un pepino lo que podría decir la gente y prácticamente gritó a los cuatro vientos con esa canción que entre Harry y él había pasado algo y que era su culpa que hayan terminado. Y al parecer nadie olvidaba ese juego que parecía haber entre ellos y de repente se oía hablar sobre Larry de nuevo. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, pero hubiera sido mejor si hubiera podido ver a Harry. De veras estaba necesitando verlo si hasta en la canción estaba escrito. Y viajó y de repente Harry estaba en la misma ciudad. Los Ángeles fue una hermosa casualidad que intentó aprovechar al máximo, intentó recuperar su amistad y aunque todavía todo era algo rígido entre ellos, podría decirse que empezaron otra vez. Las disculpas no curan años de malentendidos o desacuerdos, pero eran un buen comienzo. La despedida se sintió como una herida en su corazón en reparación, pero decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo siguió a Italia e incluso asistió al evento de Liam Gallagher, aunque trató de hacerlo poco después de que llegara Harry para no despertar sospechas. No lo logró, a notar por esos comentarios online y esas notas periodísticas y no le importó, estaba feliz de poder nuevamente compartir tiempo con Harry. Sentía como la antigua camaradería regresaba con facilidad, ambos ya eran adultos y esperaba no cometieran los mismos errores de antes: asumir las cosas y no comunicarse lo suficiente a pesar de conversar de todo. La tensión sexual entre ellos se fue elevando con facilidad hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, para él fue como sentir una explosión de fuegos artificiales en su corazón y a decir por la intensidad del beso y la renuencia de Harry a dejarlo respirar, parecía que había sido algo similar para él. Aunque Harry se disculpó con él luego por eso, Louis sabía bien que ambos estaban en su límite, los roces de manos se hacían más constantes igual que las miradas directas. Este Harry era diferente al que conocía desde joven, era más atrevido, mucho más guapo y pese a ello conservaba parte de esa lindura que lo tuvo como idiota por años. Cuando vio su cara mientras se disculpaba supo que había esperanza, ya que la sonrisa de Harry era la más brillante que había visto hasta la fecha, sus hoyuelos marcados y una sensualidad emanando de cada uno de sus poros, como en su video de "_Lights up"_, con el cual, la verdad sea dicha, se había masturbado un par de veces… es que Harry era tan sensual en ese video a pesar que solo se veía su torso.

Pero cada uno tenía sus cosas que hacer y pese a ellos seguían en contacto. Se mensajeaban, tenían videochats y cosas así. Louis recuperó parte de esa chispa que tenía junto a Harry en sus entrevistas y se atrevió a hablar del incidente del pollo otra vez.

\- ¿Cuál es la más romántica cosa que has hecho alguna vez por alguien?

-En realidad soy bastante romántico ¿sabes? Soy un pésimo cocinero, en verdad, un mal, mal cocinero.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que intentaste?

-Algo de pollo envuelto en tocino, relleno con un poco de queso Mozzarella; bastante ambicioso para el cocinero que soy.

Y si esa había sido la única vez que cocinó y que fue para Harry mientras vivían juntos, nadie debía saberlo. O se supone que nadie debía saberlo, porque esas fans obsesionadas con ellos dos parecían haberlo averiguado. Harry se burló un poco de él luego de ver la entrevista, pero no le molestó como pensó que lo haría. Su carrera parecía empezar a surgir y la carrera de Harry iba viento en popa. Con las cosas como estaban, todo apuntaba a salir bien.

Y de repente las canciones se hicieron menos centradas en lo dañado que estaba y más sobre superación. Quería creer que había una oportunidad para ellos dos, pero solo el tiempo diría si estaba o no en lo correcto. Y de repente _"Falling"_ le hizo ver cuan dañado aún estaba Harry. Quería golpear a su yo del pasado por lo estúpido que había sido y quería abrazar a Harry hasta reparar lo que había roto en él o lo que otra persona había logrado romper en él, se sentía celoso, triste y enojado. No se atrevió a llamarlo en tres días, aunque respondía sus mensajes de la mejor forma que podía. Finalmente decidió tomar valor y enfrentarlo, Harry tenía un rostro de miedo y eso no ayudó a sus nervios.

-Me has estado evitando- aunque era un videochat, se sentía como si pudiera percibir las ondas de enojo que emanaban del cuerpo de Harry. Ni siquiera decía esas palabras como una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Lo siento, tenía cosas en que pensar.

-Y supongo que no tendrán que ver conmigo dado que no me hablaste- un suspiro escapó de los labios de Harry- Louis, aunque hace poco retomamos nuestra amistad quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

-En realidad si tiene que ver contigo y he estado siendo algo estúpido al respecto- una sonrisa triste se reflejó en el rostro de Louis- es solo que desde que salió tu última canción no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Estas deprimido? Porque _"Falling"_ suena mucho a depresión ¿sabes? - se tomó una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Sabes que tú también puedes contar conmigo siempre no?

Lo que no esperaba Louis es oír la risa de Harry, una risa que le hacía sentir algo de rabia, la verdad sea dicha.

-Louis, he tenido esa canción escrita hace tiempo, y aunque parezca, en realidad cuando la hice estaba superando mi tristeza gracias a ti.

-Oh-y Louis ya no sabía que decir, estaba algo en shock por lo último dicho por Harry

-Estos meses que hemos retomado nuestra amistad han sido los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Y creo que quiero pedirte algo importante, pero tiene que ser en persona. Te iba a pedir vernos lo antes posible…

Y si al final de ese encuentro Harry y Louis terminaron juntos de nuevo eso es parte de otra historia…

* * *

¡No me maten por este final! Es que no me da para más sin saber nada de ellos últimamente. Y las que son fans del Larry desde que existía 1D no me maten por no saber algunas cosas o que haya fallas, es que soy nueva en el fandom. ¡Gracias por este maravilloso año Verdi! Pásala lindo


	4. ALWAYS YOU & NO CONTROL

**Hola a todos y esto es un regalo especial de San Valentin atrasado! Para Verdi con mucho cariño. Ya que pediste algo R-18, lo intenté, pero no sé si quedó bien. Espero te guste y disculpa el retraso en la entrega del regalo.**

* * *

_I'm wasting my time when it was always you_

_Always you_

_Chasing the high but it was always you_

_Always you_

* * *

-¿Crees que podamos empezar de nuevo?-el temblor en su tono de voz y la mirada que le dirigía le hizo ver cuánto valor juntó para esa simple frase. Quería decirle que sí, que lo que más deseaba era besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerle el amor, pero pasaron por tanto en el pasado, que en el fondo tenía miedo; miedo de sí mismo y miedo por él.

-¿Funcionará esta vez?- el silencio entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no quería alzar la vista y ver la decepción en los ojos del contrario. Esta vez debía ser valiente, por ambos, por ese pasado doloroso que querían dejar atrás, por una relación que fuera mejor que la de antes - No me malinterpretes, no es como si no me estuviera muriendo por estar contigo ¿sabes Hazza?- un rubor se extendió por las mejillas del mencionado al oír el apodo cariñoso en los labios de Louis. -Pero nos hemos hecho tanto daño en el pasado y la mayor parte fue por mi culpa, no quiero que todo esto que hemos estado sintiendo vuelva a terminar mal- un suspiro escapó de sus labios- y aún así… Dios, Hazza, no sabes como quiero esto.

Harry tenía una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, una que marcaba los bellos hoyuelos que tenía en sus mejillas y le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos. Louis sentía las mariposas de su estómago volar enloquecidas tal cual la primera vez que se vieron, pero en ese entonces apenas eran unos adolescentes. Ahora ambos eran adultos, ¡Él incluso tenía un hijo!, aún cuando no lo viera seguido.

-Podemos hacer que sea diferente Lou, creo que ambos necesitábamos más espacio del que pensamos en ese entonces y dejar la toxicidad que estaba presente entre nosotros.

-Y aún así no he dejado de extrañarte ni un minuto Hazza, lo intenté pero todo me recordaba a ti.

-Creo que es un poco obvio con la letra de "Habits"- ambos rieron, esa canción había sido la que inició su acercamiento y lo demás se dio naturalmente, como casi todo entre ambos.

Estaban compartiendo un café en el apartamento de Harry, esa conversación la tenían pendiente desde un tiempo atrás, pero con los ajustes en las agendas de ambos, era un poco difícil verse.

-¿Entonces, somos novios de nuevo?- preguntó algo cohibido Harry.

-Sí

-¿Eso significa que puedo besarte?-Louis quiso gritarle que no era la primera vez que lo besaba, ni siquiera a esa edad, porque ya se habían dado sus buenos besos a pesar de que, supuestamente, estaban solo retomando su amistad. Decidió solo asentir, Harry se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su lugar, agachándose a la altura de la silla para poder besarlo, apenas un roce en sus labios entreabiertos, al terminar mantuvo sus frentes unidas; los ojos de ambos cerrados, como si intentaran no olvidar ese momento. Louis abrió los ojos primero, observando el rostro de Harry, como se le marcaban los hoyuelos en su rostro, sus largas pestañas y esos labios que acababa de sentir sobre los suyos. Sus respiraciones parecían coordinadas y el vaho de ambos estaba calentando el espacio entre sus rostros. Finalmente Harry abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente a su actual pareja. Parecía querer hundirse en su mirada, por la intensidad de la misma, pero lejos de molestar a Louis, esa mirada solo lo hizo sentir un calor suave extenderse por su cuerpo desde su pecho.

-Lo haremos funcionar bebé, ya verás

-No voy a volver a ser tan estúpido como antes Hazza, esta vez no te voy a dejar ir- sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Harry, sintiendo sus latidos acelerados, su corazón debía estar en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Podemos… podemos dormir juntos hoy? Solo dormir- Harry tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis y con el otro le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

-Sí

Ambos se levantaron en dirección a la habitación, sus manos sujetas con sus dedos entrelazados. Harry le prestó una pijama a Louis y, la verdad sea dicha, le quedaba algo grande, lo cual lo hacía ver adorable a los ojos del rizado.

-No te vayas a reir; te has vuelto muy alto- la ternura en los ojos de Harry se desbordaba y hacía que Louis se sonrojara.

-En el pasado nos prestábamos ropa porque éramos del mismo tamaño y contextura, pero ahora siento que te ves adorable en mi pijama.

Se acostaron de cucharita, las manos de Harry en la cintura de Louis y cuando se levantaron, estaban cara a cara, aunque seguían abrazados y los rizos de Harry hacían cosquillas en las mejillas de Louis.

Su relación no fue nada fácil, menos ahora que las carreras de ambos estaban a la vista de todos, pero hacían hasta lo imposible por verse, conversar frente a frente, poder besarse y abrazarse. No habían ido más allá de eso debido a que querían tomárselo con calma, pese a que cada vez los besos eran más demandantes y los toqueteos entre ellos se hicieron más presentes. Louis no podía evitar amasar el trasero de Harry, ser más bajito tenía sus ventajas a veces; mientras que Harry parecía tener cierta fijación con su cuello y sus clavículas. Los chupetones solo fueron una forma ligera de liberar toda esa tensión sexual que ambos reprimían a favor de conversar, de contarse lo que pasaba entre ellos, para evitar caer en lo mismo que habían fallado en su anterior relación.

Y las canciones nuevas del álbum de Louis salieron y una estaba específicamente escrita para Harry, para hacerle saber que tan importante era en su vida, que aún cuando tuvieran que revelarlo todo, esta vez no dudaría y estaría a su lado tomando su mano, era una promesa encubierta de que no lo dejaría ir; que lo había extrañado tanto como él a Louis. _Siempre fuiste tú._

Harry quería gritar a los cuatro vientos cuando amaba a ese hombre, su amor se desbordaba y quería tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, ser suyo y en serio ya no le bastaba con solo las caricias y besos que se daban, con masturbarse en su cuarto solo pensando en su novio.

No le importaba si Louis quería tomarlo o ser tomado, solo que lo necesitaba y pronto. Se sentía como cuando eran adolescentes calenturientos y no podían pasar una semana sin hacerlo, así tuviera que ser en un armario o en un baño; en ese entonces solo sabía del placer que las manos de Louis le daban, de su boca llena con su miembro, de cómo se sentía su interior lleno de Louis o cuando él estaba dentro de Louis. No importaba la posición, solo el placer y el amor desbordando por los poros de ambos. Solo con imaginarlo ahora mismo podía sentir un tirón en sus pantalones y era realmente bueno que estuviera en su casa, a solas. Necesitaba llamarlo y esperaba que su voz no sonara tan necesitada.

* * *

_Waking up_

_Beside you, I'm my loaded gun_

_I can't contain this anymore_

_I'm all yours, I've got no control_

_No control_

_Powerless_

_And I don't care, it's obvious_

_I just can't get enough of you_

_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed_

_No control_

* * *

-¿¡Harry?! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

\- ¿¡Por qué no me advertiste?!

-¿Sobre?

-Louis, esa canción… Dios Louis, te amo, en serio

-No creí que fuera tan obvio, pero la mayoría de mis canciones las hago pensando en ti.

-Lou, te amo

-Yo también te amo Hazz, pero es un mal momento, se supone que debo dormir también para mañana ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Y no puedes quedarte un rato más al teléfono?- la voz de Harry estaba tomando un tinte sensual, intentando seducir a su novio.

-No hay algo que quisiera más, pero en serio no puedo.

-¿Y no quieres sabes que estoy vistiendo en este momento?-La verdad es que Harry ya estaba por empezar a quitarse la ropa, el sexo telefónico sonaba bien para él en ese momento; al menos hasta que escuchó la risa de su novio al teléfono.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme por teléfono?- un puchero se instaló en sus labios, SU Louis no cooperaba y encima se había reído de su intento de coqueteo.- Hazz, creí que era obvio que siempre te ves sexy, aun si usaras una bolsa de papas.

-¿En serio?- se mordió los labios, si esto seguía así, ya podía imaginar todo el trabajo manual que iba a tener con Louis al teléfono.

-Nada me gustaría más que hablar contigo pero de veras que necesito dormir o mi mánager me matará, en cuanto llegue te aviso para poder ir a tu casa.- Y así sin más, ¡cortó la llamada! Harry estaba indignado. ¡Cómo se atrevía Louis a cortarle la llamada después de haberle dicho lo que le dijo! Bueno, la verdad es que él solito se había imaginado lo del sexo telefónico y todo eso, pero ¡igual estaba enojado con Louis! Ya podía irse olvidando de ir a su casa en los próximos días y ya ni pensaba decirle lo de "Adore you" y menos lo de "Lights up" (la primera había sido escrita cuando intentaban recuperar su amistad, quería en serio protegerlo y con _Lights up_ había intentado ver si provocaba alguna reacción en Louis, aunque nunca supo si funcionó o no).

Recibió el mensaje, claro que lo recibió, pero lo dejó en visto. Si quería verlo, Louis iba a tener que hacer méritos después de lo que pasó.

Apenas un día después, su celular reventaba de llamadas y mensajes de Louis. Sabía que estaba siendo algo inmaduro… bueno, tal vez bastante inmaduro; pero era el menor en esa relación y tenía derecho a un berrinche ¿o no?

Claro, eso pensaba hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó y quien esperaba en la puerta era Louis, con una cara de preocupación y furia en su rostro -aún con lo incongruente que suenan esas dos emociones juntas- Harry solo se quedó allí, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Así que si estás aquí?- más que una pregunta, la frase de Louis sonaba como una afirmación.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez sea por los más de 200 mensajes y 100 llamadas que te hice y que no recibieron respuesta?- un suspiro escapó de los labios de Louis. - si no querías verme solo tenías que decirlo Harry, no hacerme pensar que te había pasado algo.- Harry sintió que su pecho se estrujaba. Él solo estaba algo molesto por lo de la llamada, pero nunca pensó en que el no contestar podría preocupar a Louis. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo eso le parecía una tontería.

-Lo siento- su voz se escuchó apenas, no miraba a Louis, sino hacia el suelo, sin saber qué más decir o hacer. De repente, sintió un tirón en su camisa, Louis parecía estar dudando en si darle un abrazo o no. -Te extrañé mucho Lou- y se lanzó a sus brazos, dandole un beso cargado de amor, ese que ambos habían estado necesitando. Sus labios chocaron sin coordinación alguna y la respiración se les fue, pero no querían dejar de besarse. Las manos de Harry que en un inicio estaba en la espalda de Louis, habían bajado a acomodarse en su cintura, mientras Louis acariciaba sus rizos. Se separaron apenas para verse un momento y fue como un cerillo lanzado a una pila de madera. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez más demandantes que antes; Louis dio pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de Harry y luego su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de Harry, jugueteando con la lengua del menor, sus manos se posaron en el trasero de Harry y lo estrujó con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir entre sus labios. Apenas fueron conscientes de haber cerrado la puerta y continuar besándose allí mismo. Harry contra la puerta y Louis que empezaba un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello, desabrochó apresuradamente su camisa y besó uno a uno los tatuajes que recorrían su torso y más abajo, mientras Harry solo trataba de contener sus gemidos de placer y tenía las manos sujetando fuertemente la chaqueta del mayor. La cara de Louis ya estaba al nivel de la entrepierna de Harry, que podía sentir sus pantalones más estrechos de lo que eran, su miembro erguido muy marcado dentro de ellos.

-¿Puedo?- y la pregunta de Louis le voló la cabeza, asintió vehementemente, sin saber si iba a resistir más tiempo. Dios, cómo había podido olvidar lo rápido que lo encendía Louis, lo caliente que era verlo bajarle los pantalones y usar sus manos para masajear toda la longitud de su pene. Y esa boca, maldita sea, esa boca hacía maravillas. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, aún cuando Harry mordía su labio inferior intentando retenerlos, su cabeza chocó con la puerta y su cuello expuesto. Sus manos rápidamente se acomodaron en la nuca de Louis, intentando entrar y empujar más en esa cavidad. La boca de Louis se sentía caliente, su lengua recorría todo lo que podía y él sentía como el pre semen se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de su novio.

-Louis, para, me voy a venir- un sonido gutural provino de la boca de Louis y esa vibración lo llevó al límite, corriéndose dentro de esa boca. La juguetona lengua de su novio chupó todo lo que quedó, sin dejar rastro de algo de semen en su miembro. Apenas pudo recuperar la respiración cuando escuchó la voz de Louis:

-¿No es esto mejor que el sexo telefónico?- una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, una lujuriosa sonrisa y unos ojos que le prometían más que solo eso, Harry quería morirse allí mismo por lo sensual que era Louis. Esa actitud de chico malo que llevaba a veces lograba que las piernas le temblaran y su cuerpo vibró por la excitación. Quería a Louis dentro de él, y lo quería ahora.

-Vamos- los arrastró de la puerta de la casa hasta su habitación, quitándose la camisa que ya de por sí llevaba abierta y sus manos arrebataron la chaqueta de Louis, mientras notaba que su novio estaba completamente empalmado, haciéndolo sentirse aún más caliente y logrando que su miembro recuperara un poco de su erección.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Harry?- la voz de Louis sonaba ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

-Quiero tu pene ahora- se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentando desabrochar los pantalones del mayor, pero este le detuvo.

-¿No fue hasta hace un rato que no querías verme cariño?

-Me rechazaste al teléfono- un puchero se extendió por el rostro de Harry.

\- Creo que podemos considerar que te lo compensé con la mamada de hace rato ¿no?

-No es suficiente.

-¿Que podré hacer entonces para compensarte Hazza?- los dedos de Louis acariciaban suavemente el mentón de Harry, como si fuera un gatito a quien estuviera mimando.

-Fóllame Louis- y al parecer, esas eran las palabras que había estado esperando Louis de parte de Harry. Se empujó a sí mismo sobre el torso de Harry, subiendo a ambos en la cama, mientras sus manos despojaban de ropa al menor y luego se desnudaba él mismo. Las manos de Harry acariciaron suavemente su abdomen, sus piernas abiertas en una muda invitación para su novio. Se besaron otra vez, con más pasión que antes, mientras sus miembros se rozaban entre sí. Harry mordió los labios de Louis y luego bajó hasta su clavícula para hacer lo mismo. Desde siempre había tenido una pequeña obsesión con esa parte de la anatomía de Louis. Las manos del mayor mientras tanto, apretaban ambas nalgas de su pareja, haciendo el contacto entre sus penes más profundo. De repente Louis pareció recordar algo…

-¿Harry, tienes algo que podamos usar como lubricante? Hace años que no lo hacemos y no creo que la saliva ayude.

-Primer cajón, a la derecha- Harry siguió colgado del cuello y la cadera de su novio, mientras este intentaba moverse con él sujeto para coger el frasco.

-Alguien estaba preparado- dijo con un tono malicioso.

-No sabes cuanto esperé por esto. Louis, rápido, te quiero dentro.

Louis vació un poco de lubricante en su mano y lo calentó entre sus dedos antes de dirigirlo a la abertura de Harry, rodeó primero con un dedo, hasta introducirse, sintió cómo su novio daba un leve respingo ante la intrusión, así que se detuvo hasta sentir que estaba más cómodo. Volvió a besarlo para distraerlo, mientras las manos de Harry se sujetaban de la espalda de Louis. Metió otro dedo más, asegurándose de echar más lubricante y los movió de un lado a otro, ensanchando poco a poco la abertura. Los gemidos de Harry se escuchaban claramente, elevando su libido más si se podía, y cuando ya tenía tres dedos dentro, uno de sus dedos pareció encontrar algo.

-¡Ah!, Oh, Louis, de nuevo, no sabes cómo extrañé esto, hazlo de nuevo.

Y Louis volvió a presionar en el mismo lugar haciendo que Harry se volviera más vocal, aún cuando antes apenas había hablado.

-Louis, otra vez, allí, presiona de nuevo- y lo hizo, presionó más sobre la próstata de su novio causando que casi se viniera. Lo detuvo apenas, su mano libre sujetando la base del pene del menor para impedir que se viniera.

-No cariño, no te vas a venir hasta que esté dentro tuyo y te haya llenado por completo.- Retiró los dedos del interior de Harry, un quejido se escuchó, masajeó un poco de lubricante encima de su pene y alineó el glande contra esa entrada que se contraía y goteaba. Se introdujo lentamente, gimiendo al sentir la calidez del interior de Harry a su alrededor y como se ajustaba a su miembro. Las manos de Harry en la espalda de Louis estaban llenando de arañazos su columna, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Llegó hasta el fondo, sintiendo sus testículos chocar con el culo de Harry y se detuvo. Quería moverse de inmediato pero sabía que su novio necesitaba tiempo. Lo besó y su lengua jugueteó un rato dentro de su cavidad, hasta que sintió un movimiento en las caderas de Harry, dándole permiso de continuar. Aún sujetaba el miembro del menor, aunque lo dejó libre para poder cogerlo de las caderas y empezar a embestirlo con suavidad al principio y luego con fuerza. Empezó a buscar la próstata de Harry y no tardó en encontrarla, logrando que Harry echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se derritiera aún más en sus brazos. Parecía estar a punto de venirse en cualquier momento y no se lo iba a impedir. Apenas unas cuantas estocadas más y sintió su abdomen manchado con el semen de su novio. Aceleró las embestidas, dos, tres, cinco veces más y se vino dentro. Pensándolo mejor, hubiera sido una buena idea pedir también unos condones, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Ambos aún jadeaban por el orgasmo y Louis se derrumbó a un costado de Harry, pero ambos estaban felices y satisfechos. Ya un poco más calmados, se besaron nuevamente, la oxitocina de después del sexo haciendo el beso lánguido, pero cargado de amor.

-No me gusta que tengamos esta clase de malentendidos, pero si voy a tener sexo por ellos tal vez sea buena idea.

-¡Ni lo pienses Harry! Podemos tener todo el sexo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto, pensé lo peor- el tinte de voz melancólico de Louis lo hizo abrazarlo con fuerza, su cabeza entre sus manos y en su pecho.

-Lo siento por esto, fui un poco inmaduro al reaccionar así, pero estaba muriendo por tenerte.

-¿Y aún no lo haces; no? Técnicamente fui yo el que te dio duro- dijo Louis con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-Eso se puede solucionar Louis.

Una mamada, una ronda con Louis abajo y un baño después, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. A la mañana siguiente Harry preparó el desayuno y comieron entre risas, juegos y muchos besos. Puede que haya tenido que pasar esa pequeña discusión para que tuvieran sexo de nuevo, pero en el fondo ambos habían ansiado eso más de lo que querían admitir y seguían siendo el mismo par de novios cursis que cuando eran adolescentes, pero con toda la experiencia que la edad y una separación podría causar. Estaban juntos en esto y esta vez no permitirían que nada ni nadie les dijera lo que tenían que hacer respecto a su relación.

* * *

_Should've never let you go, oh-oh_

_Should've never let you go, oh, my baby_

_Go, oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, al menos hasta ahora, gracias por leer.**


End file.
